canavansbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Tayend
Tayend of Tremmelin, youngest of the Tremmelin family, is a helper at The Great Library and becomes Lord Dannyl's assistant in The Novice. He has an older sister called Mayrie and his father is an important member of the Elyne court. Tayend himself attends court when necessary, although he dislikes this duty. He shows enthusiasm for learning and study, and speaks several languages. He is eager to travel throughout the Allied Lands, but unfortunately suffers from sea-sickness. As a youth, Tayend discovered he had magical potential. However, he refused a place at the Guild, because he was certain he wouldn't be accepted if it was found out he was a lad. This is the same reason Tayend tried to avoid telling Dannyl about his sexuality, being afraid that the magician would end their friendship on that basis. Luckily, Dannyl was understanding of Tayend's attraction to men, and it didn't ruin their friendship. But later when the court began speculating about the exact nature of their relationship, Dannyl started to worry about the safety of his social standing and position as an Ambassador. Later, Tayend's sister Mayrie reveals that her brother has strong feelings for Dannyl. This leaves the magician somewhat confused, but he decides against encouraging the young scholar. After the Chamber of Ultimate Punishment incident at the end of The Novice, Dannyl acknowledges that he too is a lad, and always has been. He admires Tayend's resolve to remain true to himself in the face of society's expectations. This initiates their romantic relationship, even though they both know full well that it must remain a secret at all costs. At The Great Library, Dannyl and Tayend were given a study room which they furnished with seats and a wine cabinet. After Dannyl leaves for the Guild, Tayend follows to stay at his cousin Zerrend's house. Despite Dannyl's warning of the upcoming danger, Tayend stays to be with him. When the Ichani invade, Tayend is saved by Faren and is reunited with Dannyl, afterwards they both travel back to Elyne in a carriage. In The Ambassador's Mission Tayend is living with Dannyl in Imardin. He befriends other lads, and they made a club called the Secret Club. When Dannyl becomes the Ambassador to Sachaka, he chooses to take Lorkin along as his assistant. This causes Tayend a lot of resentment, as he expected Dannyl to allow him to be the assistant. Tayend remarks that when Dannyl comes home from Sachaka, he may not be waiting for him. Tayend then refuses to speak to Dannyl in the days before he leaves for Sachaka. Tayend becomes Elyne's Ambassador and travels to Sachaka to live in the Guild House. He then talks to Dannyl and they finally agree that their relationship is over. Very soon, Tayend notices Achati is interested in Dannyl, and he warns his former lover not to start a relation with the Ashaki. When Dannyl and Achati leave for a journey to Duna, Tayend accompanies them. Upon their return, the group found out that Lorkin had returned, but he was soon imprisoned by King Amakira. With help from Tayend and Dannyl, Achati was able to rescue Lorkin and send him back with the traitors. When the traitors invaded Arvice; Dannyl, Tayend and Merria observed the battle from Achati's roof. Tayend and Merria comforted Dannyl, after Achati was killed by traitors. Category:Article Category:Series Based In Kyralia Category:Kyralia Characters Category:The Black Magician Trilogy Category:The Traitor Spy Trilogy Category:People de:Tayend es:Tayend